


Paladin of Hope

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Maggie Sawyer resisted the urge to rub at her nose. The woman before her, as strong and capable as her reputation was, looked nothing of the sort right now and she smelled vile. She tried not to hold it against her, knowing that first impressions were rarely what they were, but she did wonder what J’onn had been thinking recommending her for this mission. There had to be someone better than a low down dirty( pun intended) thief and assassin to find Midvale’s lost hero.Or the one where Alex is a Rogue Assassin, Maggie an Order Domain Cleric and their mission is to rescue Kara, the Famous Paladin of Rao and Midvale's hero, from Lex Luthor's clutches. A D&D inspired AU!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Paladin of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for while, and almost forgot to share this with you! This is a type of Choose Your Own Adventure Story, meaning that each chapter will be open ended and the resulting chapter will be the winner of a vote presented on Patreon. I'm going to try and go biweekly with this format, but since this is the first time I'm trying this that may be subject to change. I hope you enjoy this story. All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading!

Time was irrelevant in the darkness of the jail cell. Each hour passed unnoticed by the dark one, chained to the floor, in a dank corner of the windowless room. Her sister would come, she knew. Her sister wouldn’t leave her here forever. This had all been a mistake, and soon someone would come. 

Alexandra Danvers, or Alex as she was known to her friends, sighed, and reached up a chained hand to scratch at her nose. She was filthy, covered in straw, and only the gods knew what else. She missed the sunshine, her sister and her pistol. 

Her old Percy special, a two shot weapon was her pride and joy. She had spent a fortune of her hard earned gold when she had turned 17 and was able to buy one before she had been pressed into service. The Masters had been excited to see that she had one and she had trained night and day everyday for the past 5 years to achieve the level of pristine skill that she had now. She was one of the best in the land and she was proud of that fact. 

In fact, guns, crossbows, bows... it didn’t matter, ranged weapons were her specialty and it had earned her a reputation as a swift and skilled assassin. Normally she worked with the government, in a secret branch called Tyr’s Arm which granted her immunity for the crimes she committed in the name of the law but somehow things went wrong this time. Suddenly the door opened and she winced as a bright light filled the room. 

“What?” She said, closing her eyes against the light. 

“Danvers!” A deep voice called from the doorway. “You are free to go.” 

“Get these chains off of me and I will be.” Alex replied. The guard chuckled, as he moved closer. 

“Cheeky one aren’t you?” He shook his head, knowing that she couldn’t see it. “Well, I’ll remember that for next time.” He removed the chains and Alex shook her wrists, feeling the welts. She rubbed them lightly before looking up at him. 

“There won’t be a next time buddy.” She said defiantly. He shook his head growling under his breath. She realized that based upon the fuzz on his hands, arms and legs that was visible underneath his armor and judging by his smell that he was a bugbear. Weird, they normally weren’t hired as guards. What the hell happened and where was she? 

She remember getting into position to take her shot, and then a loud crack and then nothing. It was so strange. “What’s your name and where the hell am?” 

The bugbear sighed. “Gorth, and this is Bughor Village.” 

Alex groaned. Bughor Village was very far away from where she had been. What the hell happened? 

“Who turned me in? I assume I was a bounty?” 

Gorth laughed. “Darn right you were... legendary you are Danvers. If you wasn’t so smelly I would shake your hand.” 

“Like you smell like a flower yourself?” Alex commented. “Do you have my things?” 

Gorth smiled. “Not me... the woman who payed your bail has them.” 

Interesting. “Blonde, perky as a button?” 

Gorth shook his head. “Nope, dark hair, and kind of sullen. Looked like one of the Judicators if the symbol on her chest was anything to go by.” 

Even more interesting. “Huh? Well, guess this is goodbye then.” 

Gorth smiled and clapped her on the back. “I would tell you to stay out of trouble but I know you won’t.” 

Alex grinned. “Trouble is my middle name.” 

“Your poor mother.” Gorth replied as he unlocked the door to the cell and held it open for her to pass. “See you Danvers.” 

“Be good Gorth. I would hate to have to add you to my list.” Alex said, saluting him with two fingers to her brow, where her hood would be if she was wearing one. He shuddered good naturedly and closed the door locking it behind him just as Alex started walking down the hall. She blinked when she entered the main room of the Bughor Village Jail, the sun was still so bright. 

“Miss Danvers?” A unfamiliar voice said, making Alex turn quickly to face the woman Gorth had described. But what the bugbear has failed to mention in his short description was just how beautiful she was. Alex found herself a bit tongue tied in her presence. Maybe she had been in that jail for longer than she had thought... long enough to where she forgot how to be a civilized person. 

“Yes.” She finally managed to say then resisted the urge to slap her forehead. Good going Danvers. 

“Come with me.” The woman said, her arms crossed over her chest. She unfolded them to grab a pack off the floor and Alex caught the symbol of Tyr embossed on the leather surface of her armor and sighed. She took the pack from the woman recognizing it as her own. 

“Thank you.” She said, trying to be polite, but the woman just turned and started walking out of the door. 

Alex followed, still feeling confused. But whatever it was the fact that Kara wasn’t there to pick her up meant that on top of her own job going wrong, there was something else going on here. Some serious, and Alex hoped that whatever it was she would have time to eat first or at least shower... the enemy would smell her coming before they even saw her at this rate. Whew.  
  


**\-----------------------------**

Maggie Sawyer resisted the urge to rub at her nose. The woman before her, as strong and capable as her reputation was, looked nothing of the sort right now and she smelled vile. She tried not to hold it against her, knowing that first impressions were rarely what they were, but she did wonder what J’onn had been thinking recommending her for this mission. There had to be someone better than a low down dirty (pun intended) thief and assassin to find Midvale’s lost hero. This woman at the moment looked like she was about to faint and could sleep for a week. 

“Um, this way.” She said, making her way towards the inn. She had a room there where they could talk privately, and hopefully she could convince the Innkeeper to run a bath for Miss Danvers. 

They walked in silence, getting strange looks from the villagers as they passed by. It wasn’t often that they got a Judicator down this way and the assassin seemed to attract eyes where she went, probably due to her pension for dressing in black and the gun that she had retrieved and strapped to her hip. Guns were rare in this part of the world, only collectors could afford them now. How Alex came by one, Maggie was curious, but that would be a tale for another day. 

They approached the inn and Maggie opened the door to let Alex pass, making sure to breath in through her mouth. 

She pointed towards the upstairs. “My room is the second door on the left. Wait for me there... I’ll see if I can get this innkeeper to give me some hot water. I’ll be just a moment.” 

“Some food too please?” Alex said quietly, her stomach growing. “I’ll pay.” 

“No need. Go, I’ll get you something.” 

Alex nodded and headed up the stairs. Maggie sighed and rubbed her forehead. None of this was going according to plan. She took a breath and clutched at her necklace for a moment, rubbing her thumb over the familiar symbol of Tyr, god of Justice. She wasn’t much for the gods but this was the only life she had known since she was fourteen and being a Judicator of Tyr was an honorable profession. She brought the guilty to justice and showed mercy to those who needed it and dealt with those who didn’t. There were rules, and there was law and order to the world. She just helped keep a little bit of it in balance. Plus she got a special thrill out of putting those who abused their position as a Judicator in their place. 

Feeling a bit more centered, she moved over to where the innkeeper was filling some mugs of mead at the bar counter. 

“Excuse me?” She asked politely, not the least intimidated by the female goblin behind the counter. 

“Yes... can’t you see I’m busy? What do you want?” The Innkeeper said without looking. Maggie just cleared her throat and the goblin looked up ready to unleash another verbal tirade, only to stop when she noticed exactly who was standing before her. 

“Oh it’s you!” The Goblin said her tone changing to a more happy pleasant one. “I thought you were someone else. How can I help you, Judicator?” 

“Can you point me in the direction of where I can find some hot water and something to eat?” Maggie asked politely. 

“I’ve got some food right here. It’s included in the price of your room.” The innkeeper handed her some warm bread and cheese. 

“Perfect. And the hot water?” 

The Goblin thought for a second. “Usually people go to the bathhouse down the street for that... but in your case I can have one of my sons bring up a bucket if you need it right quick. Not much for bathing in, but enough to help clean you up.” 

“That is perfect as well. Thank you, you have been most helpful.” Maggie said, giving the Goblin a smile. 

The Goblin smiled back, a toothy grin that showed off all of her pointy teeth. “It’s been an honor. The Crown usually forgets about us, being on the wrong side of the mountains and all, So it’s nice to see that they haven’t completely take us off their radar. Tyr’s mercy upon you, Miss.” 

Maggie smiled. “And you as well. If you ever need anything or have any issues, just go down to the office and have them message me. I’ll look into it for you.” She said before turning to head upstairs. 

“I will, thank you kindly. Um, my name is Villa and my son, Valin, will be up with your water shortly.” Villa said. Maggie nodded and then headed upstairs to meet Alex in her room.  
  


**\---------------------**

The assassin was standing against the wall staring out of the window, when Maggie walked in. She looked exhausted and a part of Maggie felt for her, while the other was annoyed that this was yet another set back. They really didn’t have the time to deal with all of this right now, there was so much as stake. 

Alex looked up at her, and shrugged. “Sorry, but I didn’t want to touch anything. Not sure what exactly is on me and I don’t think I want to know.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Probably not. Do you know how long were you in there?” 

“No clue... it was dark as hell in that cell. I had no idea how to tell one day from the next let alone the hours. I remember setting up to take out a target and then crack... everything was dark. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in jail, in complete darkness, my hands tied, weapons and gear gone and with a lump on my head.” 

“What... or who was your target?” 

“Lex Luthor. He’s a reeve up near Metropolis that been accused of some shady dealings, smuggling, slaves and the like. Proper steps have been taken to take care of him according to the law. Fines and restitution were ordered and issued, then the High Judicators put out a warrant for his arrest, thinking that a few days in jail would help him find better business ventures. It didn’t help, He was caught again and escaped at his sentencing so now he’s my business.” 

Maggie tried not to react. But wow did things just get more interesting. 

“I tracked him to Metropolis to an estate by the water and was setting up to lay in wait, but then... well you know. I have no idea how I ended up clear out here in this wild frontier.” 

“Your contact, Winn... he reported you missing. High Judicator J’onn J’onzz had already sent me to find you to give you a different mission when I saw the report. It wasn’t easy but I traced Luthor’s men and your movements back to here. You’ve been gone for a week.” 

“Shit.” Alex said, surprised. “Wow why here?” 

“Judicators rarely come out here... as you said it’s a wild frontier. The Crown usually lets Bughor Village and everything north of the mountains run themselves. They are only the law in name only really. Lex probably thought you would get lost in the shuffle and maybe he could ransom you at a later date, or press you for secrets, one or both.” 

Alex gave her a cocky grin, one that despite the circumstances made her heart flip. “I’m not one for spilling secrets. The Masters drilled that in me from day one.” 

“Good, lets hope so.” A knock at the door interrupted them and Maggie was shocked when Alex suddenly had a dagger in her hand faster than Maggie could blink it seemed. 

“Easy, I’m sure it’s just the innkeeper’s son with the hot water I requested.” Maggie said holding up her hand, to try and ease Alex’s nerves. 

Alex nodded but didn’t put away the dagger. “Just in case. Can’t be too careful.” 

Maggie bit her tongue to keep from saying a snappy and slightly mean retort. Now wasn’t the time to be rude. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head out of it. “Yes.” 

A young goblin stood in front of the door carrying a bucket of steaming water. “Delivery for you miss.” Valin said politely, his voice a bit squeaky with nerves. Gently she took it from him. 

“Thank you.” She gave him a smile and tipped him a gold out of her coin pouch. His eyes grew wide with excitement and he took the coin eagerly, rushing down the hall in a race to show his mom his tip. 

Maggie smiled at his youthful joy and moved back into the room with the bucket, carefully closing the door behind her, not wanting to spill a drop. 

“Here, get cleaned up.” She placed it in the corner of the room far away from her space. “I’ve got some letters to read.” 

She heard Alex make a noise but she didn’t respond to it, feeling more than a little awkward. She wasn’t a stranger to the female form, in fact she preferred it, but there was just something about Alex that unnerved her. She made a show of turning around and allowed the assassin to get washed up in peace, looking instead towards the messages that she had picked up from her contacts in the next town over.  
  


**\---------------------**

Alex felt a little uneasy. She didn’t like undressing in front of strangers, which was odd considering she spend 5 years in a monastery training her ass off, with a group of monks that had zero respect for privacy and zero care for what you looked like or what you got up to on your personal hours. There was a time where it didn’t bother her so much, but she didn’t have the scars then. 

Taking a breath, she pulled out new clothes from her pack and then undressed quickly and quietly. She washed herself quickly, hoping that she got most of the dirty and gross stuff off of her. Alex wished that she could take a real bath. It had been so long, Hmm. But the even the rapidly cooling hot water did feel good against her skin, and she admitted that she felt a little more human when she was finished and dressed again. She didn’t dare look at the bucket, not wanting to see how disgusting the water was. Instead she picked it up without looking and threw the water out the window, letting it flow down the drainage system and out onto the gutters. 

“Feel better?” The other woman asked, without looking up from her papers. Alex suddenly realized that she had yet to know her name. 

“Much better, thank you.” Alex said. “But I’m afraid I’ve been amiss in my manners. I forgot to ask you for your name?” 

The other woman turned to her and Alex bit back a grin when she saw a hint of a blush on the other woman’s tanned cheeks. “My apologizes as well. My name is Maggie Sawyer.” 

“Well Miss Sawyer, it’s an honor to meet you.” Alex bowed playfully. “Thank you for rescuing me.” 

Maggie just nodded. “You’re welcome.” Then without any warning, Maggie through something in her direction. Alex caught it easily, her stomach rumbling as the smell of warm bread followed with it. 

“Eat and I’ll tell you what we are up against now that you are clean.” Maggie said, passing her the bread and the cheese. 

Alex ate hungrily and she listened attentively as Maggie put aside her papers and began to speak. 

“Kara Zor-El is missing. We suspect that Lex in somehow involved in her disappearance. It seems that at the same time you were kidnapped, she was as well. We have no leads or proof that it is him, but the timing is suspicious. High Judicator J’onzz told me that you were our best hope at tracking her down and finding her.” 

Alex froze mid bite, the food suddenly turning to ash in her mouth. She chewed quietly and swallowed, then set down the sandwich she had fashioned out of the bread and cheese and closed her eyes. This was indeed the worst news. 

Maggie continued. “I am still unsure about your involvement. How can an assassin track down the Maiden of Might when the Justice’s best trackers can’t even do that? But if J’onn trusts you, I guess I will too. We think he’s going to ransom her, use her as his get out of death free card. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” 

Alex didn’t say anything for a moment, understanding why she had been thrust into Lex’s radar. He must have known some how about their familiar relationship and knew that she would stop him unless he took her out. 

“Agreed. Where was she last seen?” 

“Midvale, leaving the Castle there. She was suppose to attend a meeting with the Crown, but never showed. The guards there informed the Justice and J’onn informed me. It was also at that time that Winn contacted us to tell us that you were missing, so I don’t think it’s random. You too are close right?” 

Alex nodded. “She’s my best friend.” It wasn’t a lie per say, but explaining the truth meant exposing Kara’s secrets and she wasn’t ready to do that yet. J’onn’s faith in this woman or not, it was information that Alex didn’t give freely. “So what’s the plan?” 

“Well, that’s what I wanted to ask you? You’ve studied Luthor and Luthor’s habits. Any idea of where he would have taken her?” 

Alex sighed and rubbed her face, feeling suddenly more than an little exhausted. A headache was forming behind her eyes. “Well, I’m guessing the obvious places are out. He doesn’t go there much, but his family once lived in Smallville, they might still have a place there, but I’m not sure.” She paused, thinking. “He’s planned this to the letter. He’s gone underground. It’s going to be might hard to track him. But I know of someone that might be a little bit easier to find.” 

“Who?” 

“His sister, Lena. Half sister really, but they were close once. Chances are she might know where he is?” 

“Hmm. And where does she live?” 

“Metropolis, she’s done her best to try and separate herself from the family name, but family is family you know?” 

Maggie frowned and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Nope she had no idea what the was like, and if any of her family ever showed their face to her now, she would probably just walk away, or punch them... she wasn’t sure which. 

“Sure. So what do you think we should do?” She asked Alex, and she waited for the Assassin to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
